Opposite Attraction
by rhampage
Summary: Natsuki a well mannered, smart a tease and emotionally troubled meets Shizuru a troublemaker. Can they handle falling for each other? While she Natsuki is trying to run away from her past. ( Chapter 1 complete updated and change some errors while chap 2 half way thru cleaning errors since i didnt realize i fell asleep while updating XD.. )
1. Chapter 1: Opposite Attraction

A/n: Just a random story that popped on my brain and i like to try to write.

I updated and try to correct, changed and add some new lines with my grammars, XD I ain't really that good with my english, so please do point out my mistakes and help me improved with it.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: i dont own mai hime/otome.

* * *

Buzz...buzz...buzz...(click)

Awaken by a calĺ on her phone and checked whose calling early in the morning `uhg mother` she cursed but still she have no choice but to answer the call or else her mother won't stop until she answers. "hello my dear mother what brings you to call me this early, and by means early it is still 4 o' clock in the morning." she frowned and glared to no one as she looked at the clock.

"Oh my.. Im so sorry about that my child, I just want to let you know I will be leaving Japan today. And I wanted to check on you before I go. Does everything settled there or do you still need something?"

She smiled, knowing her mother always go overseas due to her work and husband living in New York, and even though she's always not around, she never fails to show how much concern and love to her only child "I'm all settled here mom, thank you for asking I'm gonna be ok here, I will, so you don't have to worry all the time"

"I just wanted to make sure Nat-chan, since you will be living on your own now" just by listening on her mother's voice, she can feel all the love and concern for her daughter.

"You shouldn't worry too much mom, you know I can handle my self." she can hear from the backround noise that her mother's flight are calling for it's passengers to go inside the gates."Well I've gotta go now darlin' call me anytime you need me.''

''Yes mother...uhm mom?'' silence for a second before her mother answered ''yes?'' she inhales deeply and breath before saying ''goodbye for now, becareful and i love you and say hi to everyone.'' she ends the call before her mother can even answer. 'I think I can't go back to sleep anymore.'

She got up from her bed, stretched her arms and body to wake her muscles and decided to go to the bathroom and take a shower. While on the tub, her eyes closed trying to relax, her mind thinking on the reasons why and where she is right now.

People make mistakes with their lives, even the worst mistake one person can do in their whole life, and the only thing a person can do is to run away from it. And right now that's what she's been doing, running away from her own mistakes, and scared to face her failures. She was glad that her family we're always their to support her despite knowing that running away isn't the best thing to handle her problems.

She's the kind of person full of pride, and she can't accept her own mistakes.

Back from where she came from, she was popular, respected by her schoolmates and trusted by teachers, she's even the Kaichou that most of the students admire her for being graceful, smart and kind. But just a single mistake you make, all the years you did to have that kind of image, can really be shattered into small piece and vanished in a split second. Letting go of the breath she didn't even realize she's been holding and decided to finished washing her body, and got out of the bathroom and change clothes, looking on the mirror and studying her reflection, she's wearing khaki short pants, and her old volleyball varsiety uniform.'guess im starting a new beginning here now.'

She looked at the clock hanging on living room wall and checked the time "5:47am I still have more time to relax before going to school," and she decided to make herself breakfast. While eating she checked her school handbook to know more about her new school 'Fuuka Academy a middle class private school, hmn average yet prestigious a nice place to start.' Yes, Fuuka Academy is a private school that a middle class family can afford, unlike her old school Garderobe Academy for rich, and spoiled kids. Only a member of a high society family can afford to study their, and it rarely grant a scholarship, that's why attending Fuuka High might be a new challenge for her, and she needs to adjust herself from the new environment. Finnishing her food and brought her plate on the sink to wash, and spend her remaining time to review her new books.

Hours later, it is already now time for her to go to her new school, since she is a transfer student from Tokyo in the middle of summer, she don't want to be late in her first day and she still have to report herself to the faculty for her homeroom assignment, she wanted to be great for her first impression."I'm all set, Fuuka Academy here I come".


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Little Devil

Chapter two: Sweet little devil

''speaking''

'thought'

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai hime/otome.

* * *

Walking straight to the school building everyone knows her greeted with a smug and friendly smile on thier faces."Ohayo!" or "Let's have fun today." She doesn't even care if any of them hates or like her, she's so carefree to mind what they think about her, what she really care is just to enjoy, to make a day enjoyable, and enjoying herself includes messing around with the teachers, some students and especially her favorite; the discplinary executive named Haruka Suzushiro.

It's not like she hated the person, they actually grow up together and know exactly what they are capable of, by the way they even have love and hate relationship and act like real sisters when they were just with their circle of friends, and that's the reason why she have a guts to mess around her, they don't hate each other; it's just that Haruka always make fuss even for a simple things, and she really loves to see her fuming faces; those funny faces she makes are the best, I would never got tired of it since childhood; guess old habit really dies hard.

As she walked the hallways, you can feel that almost every student watched her as she walked passed to them, to the extent of checking her out; who wouldn't want to check and ogle her? The way she wears her uniform makes her stand out the crowd. Her button up bĺouse with three buttons undone, sleeves folded up to the elbows, necktie tied losely, vest left unbuttoned an her hair tied in a ponytail, skirt low cut and she doesn't even wear make up but still her beauty stands out.

Opening the classroom door noticing no one there yet, a smug smile grace on her beautiful face, and opened her bag to reach for the colored chalk she brought, "Alright time for a morning dose." Since she noticed that Sanada-sensei always wear white pants on Mondays, so a little additional color wouldn't be that bad right? After finishing her planned prank she went outside, not leaving any evidence and decided to come back later, atleast the teacher wont suspect her.

"Hmm, maybe I should pay Haruka a visit she looked somewhat lonely without me.'' a smirk gracing on her face as she walked up to the council room,''I hope her boyfriend won't be there'' and she imagined Haruka being embraced by Reito all lovey dovey,''That's totally no fun at all if his there.''

As she reach the council room and without even knocking she opened the door loudly, and to her surprise, a smirk started to grow on her face as she caught them standing at the window making out. ''Oh my god Haruka! I never thought you like eating Reito alive! You really looked like a lion!'' Reito jumped away from his previous place and quickly sat on his desk, a small pink tainted on his pretty face.

''Shut up! Shizuru I'm not a lion.! And where is your manners? Openning the door without knocking!'' arm crossed her chest ''But Ruja-chan you really look like eating him'' smirk turning into a smug smile, slowly reaching for the knob and continue to talk ''tsk tsk Haruka doesn't know how to kiss, maybe that's why you looked like eating him'' stepping back a little, she continue her last blow of tease ''By the way don't leave a stain on the desk!diao!'' poor lovers both in a full blush. 3...2..1

''SHI-ZU-RUUU!.YOU MORON!.''

As she walked pass by the faculty, she caught a glimpse of a girl with midnight blue tresses standing infront of Sanada-sensei and Miss Yukariko, the school head's secretary. The girl's back facing on the door, but she can't helped herself looking at the girl 'maybe she's new' she just shrugged shoulder and continued walking to the garden; I still have 30mins before first bell rung.

Laying on the ground hands as her pillow, red wine orbs staring intently on the clear blue skies, as her thoughts wandering everywhere, inhaling deeply and breath out slowly, and smile; Its nice to breath on fresh air sometimes, being with the nature makes everything so relaxing, birds chirping around were nice melodies fo her ears.

Being so relax at moment, she almost started to fall a sleep, when she hear a voice talked to her, and her eyes snapped open to see who it is.

''As always your already here...and too early? Problem again at home?'' sitting up and faced at the person.

''Nothing's new about that Yukino-chan and I'm starting to loose my mind.'' the brunette with glasses giggled.

"It won't surprisd us.'' she even giggle too.

''Ara! I forgot I already loose my mind before I was even born silly of me.'' they both throw a laugh ''thats true your one biggest insane we know.'' she give a smile and stand up.

''Ikezu.''

* * *

Their teacher is already inside the classroom when she arrived the class; a smirk plastered on her face as she watched the teacher sitting on the chair with his white pants and an additional 'IM SEXY' print by a brown chalk; as she sits Haruka reached and whispered to her ''Bubuzuke what did you now?'' acting innocent'' i just arrive you know and i went to the council remember?'' her smirk grew wider ''oh shut up..!'' blushing furiously''im just answering your question.''

Waiting for the class to start, while looking at the sky chin resting on her hands and imagining things, disconnecting herself with the human contact, doesnt even noticed the new comer intruducing infront the class.

By the sound of a moving chair being pulled she was pulled out from her reverie, 'no one can disturb my imagination' a bit irritate she faced the criminal for disturbing her peace; but surprised by a warm smile given to he ''hi im Kuga Natsuki im sitting here from now on.'' bowed a little ''please take care of me.'' as Natsuki straighten herself, a hand held to he and she shook hand with '' Fujino Shizuru'' plastered a smirk as she ''dont worry i will take good care of you.'' placed a kiss on her hands, and a peck on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Before a Storm

A/N: thanks for the reviews i appreciate it so much i'll try to update it as fast i can, so hang in there and enjoy reading. Well anyways about guest-san's question if its based on "she-wolf" manga my answer is nope, maybe at first it sounds like the same but totally different. Don't worry Natsuki isn't violated here, as stated on first chap she made a mistake and she is running away from it. And later on you will find out her mistake.

Disclaimer: I dont own my hime/otome.

* * *

During lunch break in the cafeteria Natsuki sitting with her new classmatesand some other students from different class and grades. They got along as thier first period ended, amazed on what happened between her incounter with the famous troublemaker.

-Flashback-

As she held her hand for a handshake, the girl infront of her accept it and "don't worry i'll take good care of you'' placed a kiss on her hand and a peck on thelips. Surprised on the latters action still she will not show it, instead she placed a smile and mentally 'what happened? Did she just kiss me like that!? She's smiling, no it's a smirk, i wont fall for that..' leaning forward reaching the other girl's ear and whispered seductively "My so forward, but thanks for the kiss hmm.. But next time do it when were alone.." step back and wink "okay Miss Fujino" turns her back and sat on the chair, ignoring the girl in it's state.

Hearing those words from the transfer student makes her jaw dropped a little 'did she just flirt with me?' and take a look. Natsuki caught her eyes and gave Shizuru a sweet innocent smile and a wink and turn again leaving her speechless. "that was interesting, now Fujino-san take a sit and we will start our class now." as Sanada-sensei interupts them, and the latter complied without a single objection.

-end flashback-

Deep on her thoughts and not paying attention at her background what her new friends were talking about, but she was interupt by someone who sits beside her. A girl with a messy short brown hair wearing a small reading glasses; it's Yukino Kikukawa from the class next to them.

"Where's Shizuru?"

"Hiding somewhere to sulk maybe." a brunette with blue eyes answeredher name Aoi. Confused on her friends answer, before she could ask again the busty carrot head Mai answer her. "Well you see earlier our new transfer student here make Shizuru speechless for the first time since we know her." wagging her brows towards Natsuki "She doesn't even react that she obviously made a gift for Sanada-sensei as he walks out the class with a 'IM SEXY' word on his butt." shaking her head "tsk tsk tsk poor Shizuru her ego has been hurt by a new student." and they all laugh at it except for Natsuki feeling a little bad what she did. 'but she did it first so i just play along with her' and she released a breath.

Meanwhile unknown of what's happening in the cafeteria, a brunette sitting on a bench that placed at the gazebo on the school garden, crossed legs, arms resting on the back rest of the bench while reading a book, but if you look at her closely she doesn't show any seriousness; eyes close, delicate brows in a frown, teeth clenching. She's trying to forget what happened earlier in the class, her failure on making the transfer student 'gaga' on her. It's the first time she receive that kind of reaction, usually just a kiss on the hand is enough to make the girls go 'gaga' on her; but the new student is different, instead of blushing and a look of affection, she countered me by flirting, and afterwards giving me those innocent face as if nothing happened. "what was that about, her emotions she's controlling it, I can't read what she's thinking, her eyes beautiful but the emotion wont reach her eyes, what a waste." talking to no one, releasing a sigh, set the book aside, stretch her arms and stands up arms on the back, looking at the sky.

Those red orbs drown in the deep blue sky, placing a smile on her face 'this will be fun' inhaling and releasing a breath "I'll do my best to see those eyes show some emotions, no one can resist me! Remember that Kuga-san." she smiled to herself. 'maybe i should be nice and do nothing now, tommorrow will good to start.' she thought while walking back to her class.

Walking on the hallway going back to thier class with her new friends, Natsuki feel like someone look at her and turns back to see particulary no one, and a chilly feeling. "Must be my imagination."

'i hope so its just an imagination.' she thought.

As the day passed the class end without any ruckus that happen, even the famous troublemaker didn't do anything she just kept on staring the window; she even went straight home that confused the other student ''well Fujino-san don't have the mood to have fun today, let's go home early today Aoi'' Chie stated as they walked out the room.

Little they didn't know what the brunette thinking 'the calm before the storm.'


	4. Chapter 4: Hope for an Everlasting Union

**A/n:** **This be my first longest chapter. So please bear with it, and sorry about the error.**

** Your reviews are very much appreciated. Thank for spending time on reading this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own my hime/otome.

* * *

Four pair of eyes following every move of a certain person pacing infront the student council president; Reito Kanzaki, holding a cold cup of tea silently watching the person moving around as if no one's there, and totally forgetting the tea in his hand.

And a pair of girls sitting at the right side, one of them facing the computer and keep on typing some paperworks, but her eyes keep on the glancing at the moving figure; who wouldn't ignore the person?

While the girl sitting beside her arms crossed on chest, tapping her left index finger on her arms and a low growl can be heard, while throwing a sharp glare at the disturbing figure pacing infront; What the heck this moron doing here!?

At the open window, an orange eyed man standing hands placed inside his pockets giving a confused look at the person; We've been like this for almost 30 minutes, even Kanzaki-san keep on watching and ignoring the situation. Releasing a sigh he tilted his head towards the typing brunette, giving her a do-something-look but just got ignored and shrugged it off.

The blond can't helped it anymore, as she tilted her head leaning to the girl beside her "Yukino what's the moron up to now?" raising a brow to point at the figure "Who knows Haruka-chan, she's been restless this past few days." stopped her typing and looked at the figure with a worried look "Maybe the tea circulating on her system dried down." Yukino faced her friend with an skeptical look "What?! It's a fact you know, she's always drinking tea and making it like her water, who knows her blood turns into tea." explained Haruka in a matter of fact tone and smirk.

The aforementioned person heard Haruka's last statement and caught her attention "Ara.. That statement goes for Reito too, right Ruuuuuka-chan?" she sit beside Haruka tangled their arms as she leaned her head on its shoulder; glanced at Reito giving him a playful smile, as he just ignore it.

As the blond trying to untangle herself with the brunette she also tries to talk with her "Ahhrrrg wo-man! Get off me! And what the heck is wrong with you!? Barging here, disturbing the council and why don't you just make some trouble with the other student!? Arrgh!" as she struggling for her freedom.

"Mou! Ruka-chan im just visiting you" wearing her innocent look "tch! As if I believe you! Your up to something and beside were classmates! How can you miss me!" making an incredulous look. Shizuru pouted her bottom lip "You don't want me to miss you? And second. Am not disturbing you guys, Im just silently standing infront." in her matter of fact voice. "Your not JUST! standing your PACING! and it's so annoying! And get off me Bubuzuke! Argh!" releasing Haruka's arm she walked to the Kaichou's desk and stand beside, picking up Reito's cup of tea "So you rather want me to make trouble outside Haruka-chan?" with her sweet questioning voice, and she sipped the now cold tea; before Reito could stop her, Shizuru automatically spitted out the tea on Reito's face "That was discusting! Oh!? Im so sorry Reito!"

As Haruka saw what happened she quickly stands up "Rieto!" and ended up with hitting her legs on the table, strong enough to make the table flipped down. "Oh no!" whilst Yukino struggled to catch the laptop, and ended up falling her face on the floor keeping the laptop safe "Ugh".

Witnessing the ruckus; Tate Yuichi laugh out loud "HAHAHAHHAHAHA", tears formings on his eyes while laughing "SHUT UP SIDEBURNS!" Shizuru and Haruka hissed at him. As he felt a shiver run down his spines from the two woman glaring at him, he gulped raising his arm in a give up manner and stepped back as he slipped causing for him falling over the other side of the window; "that's the best stunt Tate! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Haruka commented, as the occupants of the room errupted a loud laugh, causing the passerby curiously thinking on what's happening inside. ''We should help him before he falls on the ground, good thing the tree's there.'' and they all rushed to help the Fukukaichou.

* * *

At the library a group of girls making their homework together; Mai tutoring Reito's younger sister Mikoto. Aoi and Chie showing something to each other using their phones giggling to each other, for sure they were exchanging juicy gossip or photos as what they always stated. Natsuki with her younger cousin Mashiro teaching her how solve some math problems.

Noticing that Natsuki finished teaching Mashiro-chan, and closed the last book they used Aoi approached her "Kuga-san can we ask you again?" Natsuki faced Aoi, looking straight into her eyes; blue meets green. "If you want to ask again about my reason for transferring here you already know my answer.'' Aoi smiled towards the blunette '' Don't worry we already gave up on that'' she honetly admitted.

Yes it's true the gossip queens gave up on it, they can't make Natsuki talk about itp even he cousins, They just gave us both the same answer, 'it's not our place to tell something about Natsuki-chan's past, not until if she want us to tell or she tell it herself. And we respect her so much that we cant tell about it, we're very sorry.'

Aoi shrugged as she remember what Mashiro and Nina answered, she face Natsuki again and questioned her "So Kuga-san.."

"Natsuki.. Only Natsuki I don't like formalities with my friends." she cut Aoi's question.

"Uh well if you say so, thanks for considering us to be your friend." a small shade of pink tinted on her cheeks and cleared her throat "Uhm, so Natsuki how did you handle Fujino's playfulness?" taken aback by the sudden question Natsuki, she just smiled before answering "Well you see, since middle school people like to follow me everywhere, and flirt with me." at this statement Chie and Mai's attention turns to her.

"So you're quite popular since middle school?" Chie asked.

"Nope, i'll rephrase it; Eversince I start studying people loved to have me around and after they learn what's the meaning of flirting, they start to flirt with me." Natsuki stated in a matter of fact tone and giggled.

"So.. What happened when they start squirming around you?" this time Mai asked.

"At first I rejected them politely and tried to avoid them, but still no use. Then I remember when my mom faces the same situation as I am, she just answer them with the same attitude and handle gracefully with it." she smiled remembering her mother flirting with the old bussiness associate. "After seeing that I start to flirt and teasing with them too. Hehehe it turns out i can handle flirtacious people like Fujino-san." end her story with a light giggle, "No wonder even now your popular though your still new you have the beauty and brain, they even love you more since you can make Shizuru speechless, that's quite new to people around here seeing her failing with her attempts with you." Mai ruffling Mikoto's hair "Since we're little no one can stop her with anything she comes out too, neither me, Chie, Haruka and Yukino can escaped her pranks." she sigh remembering herself falls on one of Shizuru's pranks. "Even me" Aoi added "When I met her during middle school I fall to her pranks countless times." she shrugged "Even teachers are no exceptions as long as her plans succeed." remembering something she added "remember on your firstday when Sanada-sensei got those 'IM SEXY' words on his butt, thats just one of many things she can do." shaking her head after ending her explanation.

Listening on her friends story Natsuki remembered what Fujino's been up to this past few days, it's just like the troublemakers following her around.

* * *

-Flashback-

Tuesday Morning..

Natsuki decided to go to school earlier, so she have the time to see the campus since yesterday she didn't looked around, she ended up going home earlier with her cousins Mashiro and Nina. Both their mother and mom we're cousins, Mashiro's mother owned the apartment complex she's renting now. Aunt Fumi offer her to just stay at her house for free since Mashiro's living alone and ended staying at Aunt Sifr house, Nina's mother. But she insisted to have her own apartment, wanting to be alone for some quite time.

Upon opening the door she gracefully walked inside the classroom, since she was busy with her own thoughts and ignoring those red orbs watching her every step and moves until she reached her sit. And the owner of those eyes moves closer to her, dragging it's own sit, leaning forward to whispere on her ears using a sexy tone "My.. Quite a snob are we darlin' care to tell me why hmmm?" hearing those word Natsuki admitted she was surprised, but didn't forget to use her own seductive voice "You really like to surprised me do you?" she purred "aaand.. If it's you that Im thinking what will you do hon?" seductively playing Shizuru's tie. The girl was taken aback by Natsuki, and it didn't turned out unnoticed "You're flattering me darlin' tell me what you want.." still using the same tone "Hmm.. You know exactly what I want Shi-zu-ru.." this time she pulled her tie to make them inch closer and leaned forward her nose touching Shizuru's neck caressing it up and down slowly releasing her breath, and see that the latter gulped she move her head, now their dangerously so close face to face. Natsuki giving the girl a gaze with want, looking directly into those red orbs "I.. I... (gulp) forgot so.. soo.. mething" she break the eye contact first and stands up dragged herchair back and turned away blushing furiously, and that didnt go unnoticed by Natsuki too "la..later" and runs out the door.

-end flashback-

* * *

"Why can't she just spend sometime with her boyfriend, I bet she haveone." Natsuki asked bluntly "Because she doesn't have one Natsuki, and she's never been in a relationship as long as we can remember" answered Chie. This information got Natsuki's attention "How can that be possible? She's beautiful and popular, also I may add she's good at flirting." she raised a brow to point out her question.

"Believe us Natsuki, we grew up and spend time together so we would know who she dated with, right Chie?" tilted her head towards Chie "Yep, that's the truth Nat-chan, and flirting is not included on her vocabulary."

"But she's flirting with me and those other girls comming to her?"

Mikoto suddenly talk "No! Shi-chan don't flirt with them! Shi-chan told me she is just playing!" this cause a giggle from the other three "Mikoto lower your voice" Mai scolded her "See even Mikoto knows, thats not flirting for her and just playing around, if you fall you lose the game" explained Mai "So what happened if you lose?" she continued to ask "She will just use you" raising her delicate brows again "Use in what way?" Mai in her bored tone "In many ways, either to make you do her pranks or trick you herself."

"I see, and I better be careful not to lose" Natsuki stated. 'If she can even win' she smiled timidly when something caught their attention at the window; It was Tate hanging on the branch "Oh my God is that Tate!?" Mai stood up to run over the window and opened it, followed by the other girls "What happened to you!?" she held her hand to help the guy " .he I slipped and fall backwards to the open window" he try to move, but the branch start to crack "oh please move quickly" and she saw a group of people coming; at the ground the other student council with Shizuru brought something from the pe room, so that Tate can land safely on the ground "jump on the foams Tate-san!" Yukino shouted. Mai closed the window and run outside with the others to meet.

The man landed on the ground safely but he feels a little pain on his back from earlier fall on the tree "I will never open that window again.. Oww" he exclaimed. The other girls arrived and looked over at the dishelved looks of the council members; Reito his hair messy and a little wet, Haruka her leg starts to form a bruise her sleeves and hair in disarray, Yukino with a bif bump on her forehead, Shizuru seems like okay "What did you do now Shiz?" Mai started "Nothing it's just a pure accident .he" she answered awkwardly, but Mai looked at her skepticaly "It's true Mai-san" Reito started "she accidentally spitted the tea on me." in his deadpanned tone "this wont happen inthe first place if that bubuzuke oman didnt brother us at the council" Haruka stated "it's woman and bother Haruka-chan, yes it's an accident Mai so don't scold at her." she turned her head towards Shizuru "We need to talk stay over at my place tonight Shi-chan i'll you too Haruka" its not a question but more on demand "okay" the two replied defeated.

Mai asked Mikoto to bring her brother to the boys locker room since he is a member of the tennis club, so he can use it. Mai, Chie and Aoi escorted the others to the infirmary, while Shizuru walked alone towards the garden, Natsuki silently followed her behind not talking until the Shizuru decide to lay down on the ground, she looked at the blunette standing and patted the ground beside her, indicating she wants the blunette there. She complied but she just sit there in a lady like manner "You seem to be adventurous and nature loving person, am I right?" asked the blunette breaking the silence. "Oh it just occured to you now?"

"Honestly yes" she lightly giggled "I knew your a troublemaker, but it didnt occur to me that you love the nature" she looked around "what a nice place to hangout for a troublemaker like you, quite the contrary indeed." she looked at those red orbs looking deeply at the sky. 'this was the first to talk to her normally, it seems like her mind's wondering around somewhere, maybe i should just let this moment exist for now.' the blunette silently thought and focused her eyes at the sky too, on her mind replaying scenes from their encounters these past few days.

* * *

-Flashback-

After what happened on the classroom that Monday morning, the brunetted didn't bother her until their last period of the day ended. Natsuki was assigned to throw the trash since she was assigned on the cleaning duty that day, the brunette followed trying to convence her with her sultry voice to help. She insisted no need to bother but the brunette seems doesn't know to give up "Trying hard to get my attention eh?" she put the trash down "Neh You wanna know what I do to persistent person hmm?" leaned forward "Guess I'll show you right here now" step closer and lick her lips and bite the bottom and looked at the brunette's eyes directly, causing the latter to stutter her words "uhh.. Uh n..no thanks, i just reme..member dad w..wants me home early to..tod..ay bye" runaway.

Tuesday Morning and no sign of Fujino Shizuru, she doesn't even attend the morning class and arrived during lunch break, she joined us eat our lunch "Kuuuugaa-saaan I have something for you." showing me a box full of sandwiches "I made it myself as a welcoming gift for you." she winked. 'Is that mayo?' she mentally crave for the food and pick one, the other occupants tried to stop her from eating it when they saw Shizuru smile at her smugly. "NO!" everyone at the table shouted, but to late she already take a bite.

She savor the food first before swallowing and smiled towards Shizuru "How did you know I like Mayo?" she innocently asked. This made the latter and the others jaw dropped 'no...! another failure this can't be!' she mentally shouted "uh? Pure luck I guess?" she looked at the girl enjoying the mayo filled sandwich with incredulous look "you got an interesting taste buds, mayo sandwich hahaha" she laugh a little 'ughh yuck' and mentally cursed.

Shizuru sat beside the blunette takes out her portable mug containing a tea, and keep on releasing a sigh "Are you okay?" Yukino asked softly "yeah" the brunette answered timidly.

Before they can asked again the bell rung indicating the class are going to start any minute, they throw the trash and went to their own classrooms. After an hour Shizuru receive a call and excused herself not returning till the end of class.

Thursday first period she didn't attend the class and arrived a bit late during second period, the teacher didn't ask her tardiness 'maybe they know she's going to be late today' the blunette thought. The day goes well without the brunette causing any trouble even with the teachers, but after the last period ended the latter seems back to herself. She runs after the walking blunette near the school gate "Kuga-saaaan!" waving her hand toward the blunette as she comes closer "Let's go home together" Natsuki accept her offer and they walked together. Shizuru just keep on talking about her day a little flirting with her companion, and ended up herself blushing and embarassed, this little time she got with Shizuru makes her forget about her own problems 'Not to bad for a walking companion' the blunette thought and smiled "you should smile more like that" the latter stated "it gives more life on your eyes if you smile like that, its more real than your usual smile" as they reached the intersection Shiruzu stepped back "I'm soo pleased to see it. And I decided to make you smile like that again" she winked and start to walked away "see ya tomorrow " and blow her a kiss, leaving Natsuki speechless, and if only the brunette stayed longer she would see the blush on the girls cheeks.

By the next day Shizuru arrive on the class just exactly the teacher came, and slept during class, throwing a paper over her with doodles, but i keep on ignoring her until our last period, I started to feel annoyed with it, so I pick the last paper she throw a doodle hitting our english teacher with a pan, and I wrote 'Fujino-san really wants my attention badly neh?' throw it back at her but to such luck the teacher spot it and grab it, after she see the doodle she punnished the brunette leaving them alone after the class ended.

-end flashback-

* * *

While laying on the ground earlier Shizuru fall asleep, opening her eyes she was meet by the orange painted skies, reached her phone on her pocket to check what time already "It's almost 6 I need to go home now before heading to Yukino's house" she tilted her head and saw the sitting blunette with closed eyes "I guess am not the only one who fall asleep better wake her up" sitting up and crawl infront the sleeping figure, watch her sleeping face. She picked a white dahlia on the ground and put it on the blunette's ear 'Beautiful' while watching those jade orbs starting to show, a genuine smile started to form her face.

Feeling a tugged on her hair, Natsuki opened her eyes from slumber and meet with the ruby orbs watching her face, taken aback by the view she fail to voice a word and looked at the girl infront her with questioning look.

"Sorry bout that, but I need to wake you up it's getting late we should go." she stands up and offered a hand "I bet your legs feel numb, let me help you stand up" the blunette accepted the offered hand "Thank you."

She looked at her phone to check the time again "I really need to go now, guess I head first be careful on your way home" and run off as quickly she could and suddenly stopped and shouted "By the ways those flowers suites you! ByeBye!"

Natsuki reached for her right ear and remove the flower that Shizuru put on her "Dahlia huh? Does she even know what it symbolized" she smiled and put it near her chest as if hugging it and whispered "Thank you Shizuru."


	5. Chapter 5: An End for a Start

**AN:** gomen forget to update i was busy teasing my big sis, she's mourning about her pet fish.

Can't help it she keeps on talking to the fish before it died. Telling her she's making the fish stress from blabbering and decide to rest in peace. The heck she even believes me. Hahaha

Disclaimer: I do no own Mai-hime nor my otome.

* * *

Lazily laying on the sofa and floor while watching movie and munching popcorn; Shizuru and Haruka their eyes focus on the movie playing while Yukino as usual fingers tapping on her keyboard but this time not for schoolworks, and Mai on the kitchen cooking some treats "ahh why is Mai here?" the red eye brunette asked Haruka "hmm, she tagged along too as you see" she answer without leaving her eyes on screen "I see, its been a long time we hangout with her since she's busy with their shop" focusing on the movie again she continue to talk "too bad Chie isn't here its been a long time we spend together like this" she place a smile on her face and looked over the mousy haired girl on the sofa, she stand and sit beside her "hey Yukino still chatting again?" she peak on the screen what her friend been up to "Juliet... Hmm You've been chattin that person for along time now you ain't get bored on her yet?"

"uh..hmm.." the mousy girl only reply, she sigh and lay on the sofa focusing her eyes on the movie but her mind isn't on the movie playing but on the reason why they are here gathering, its such been a long time the last time they hangout like this since they start highschool they never have the time like this; Mai started helping her parents with their Noodle shop since they cant afford to hired some help because they need the money for her brothers medications, while Yukino's babysitting her baby brother since her parents are to busy with their work and never at home early sometime never return and for Haruka she's not that too busy, she got all the time since their maids will do her errands, but since they got together with Reito we never bother her that much, as for Chie she works at a newspaper shop, she delivers the papers in time so she can't hang around that much and for me I live alone with my grandmother who raise me up since I was 3yrs old, grandma runs a small coffee shop and Im helping her after school, I also have dad but his living in Kyoto with his own family for simple explanation im his bastard daughter but it doesnt bother me.  
And now we are here for what I know the reason, and they wanted to know something from me we used to do this when we observe something isnt right with us, they usually the first too feel when one of us ain't ourselves.  
"so why are here by the way?" Shizuru asked as if not knowing the reason "dont act dumb teawoman! You know exactly the reason your here!" Haruka barked with irritation "were just waiting for you to talk Shiz" the carrot head chimed as she put down the cookies she made and sit beside the blond girl.  
She looked over at her mousy haired friend asking for help, but to her dismay "dont ask for my help coz i also want to know" putting her laptop aside she faced Shizuru with a worried look "you see Shiz-chan we cant helped but be worried on you, lately your acting strange and as your friend we cant just stop think whats bothering you or your problems" her two other friend nodded on Yukino. This is her friends small little things cannot go unnoticed when it comes to them "nothing much to worry its just grandma" as she start talking her friends listened intently on every word she says "Granny has an heart attack last Monday and her conditions not getting any better" she sigh and continue "and it worries me a lot she's all i got and im scared to loose her" tears starts to form on her eyes, and her friends moved closer to give her a hug "why didn't you tell us earlier so we can visit her and hel-" Mai speak but cut off before she can finished "I don't want to bother you, you have your own lives to worry I can handle it" letting go in a hug "im happy that you care so much about me...and I have something that ive been thinking lately after grandma's attack, maybe i should stop going to school" after saying those words and hearing her friends gasp of surprised she gave them a warm smile "you see the shop only our source of living and after grandma's attack we never got it opened, we cant manage to hire a help so I want to manage it."  
"Bubuzuke I can help you with that and you dont have to stop going to school!" Haruka burst out, yes she maybe a loud mouth and hates my guts so much but she truely care so much for her friend "no ruka-chan i cant let you do that, i dont want to bother you this is my problem and i already talked to the headmistress about this."  
Looking at her distressed friends she felt her heart warm for having such a good friends around her, even though she always cause them trouble they never bother to leave her side and I know they will understand her; they were precious to her.  
"When will you stop going to school? Did the head approve already?" Yukino asked "Miss Maria told me I can still continue studying while staying home, self study and she will give me weekly homeworks, she considered it since she and grandma are close and she knows if grandma knows im stopping my studies will be upset" as she deliver this information her friends released a relief sigh.

"That's good to hear at least we wont be that worry so much, and if you really need us will always be there for you Shiz-chan remember that always." Mai giving her a hug "I wont forget that, thank you for understanding."

* * *

As another weekend Natsuki noticed that Shizuru never attend school and wondered why the brunette never came, even the teacher didn't bother to asked about her and even her friends never mentioned about it.

"Why Fujino-san isn't coming to school this week? do you know Mai?" the blunette asked her busty friend as they walked home together. "Hmm I wonder why too" she gave a knowing smile to the blunette 'sorry Natsuki but my friend doesn't want to know' she turn her head and looked at the sky.

Looking at her friend she knew something about Shizuru, and I wont want to push more since if they dont want to talk about it, just like the way I excused my self from my past and they respect it, soi I shiuld the same too.  
"so you have work today Mai-san?" she broke the silence between them.  
"uh yeah, that reminds me why dont you try our noodles? It one of the finest here in fuuka not that im bragging" wagging her eyebrows toward the blunette. The Tokiha's noodles shop isn't that big and it is one of the cheapest and most satisfying noodle you'll ever taste; well that's what mostly her new friends would tell 'i guess a little try wouldn't be bad' she thought.  
"sure, i'll do that since I don't have something else to do." giving her a friend a warm smile for reassuring that she would come.

* * *

After finishing a bowl of ramen, Natsuki and Mai engaged themselves in chatting random things, such about their shop and their customers, specially the regular customers. She also meet Mai's parents and little brother Takumi, and even learn about his condition. 'Such unfortunate kid but he seems fine and strong willed i like him' she thought. And meeting this family makes her realize that she misses her own; Mother, father, big sister and her special one.

As she looked at the clock hang on the wall, it dawned her that its already late, 'looks like i enjoy my self' bidding the family her goodbye and thank you for a nice day and meal she went straight home.

Reaching her apartment, went straight to the bath and after engulfed herself to the quietness of her living room. This what she need to relaxed her mind, meeting new people and enjoy their company without anything else to worry and it warms her heart.

To much relaxed and drown to her thought, she failed to hear her cellphone ring and didn't answer. After breaking herself from daydreaming, picking up her phone and checked; One new message.

-'you can't runaway from me.'

Reading those words her knees softened and fall on the floor, her tears started to flow and started sobbing, while she can hear her ow heart started to shatter into pieces. Why? Why?! Why can't you just stop?! Words she can't speak lingered on her head.


	6. Chapter 6: Windows

**An: chapter 6 now up, and thanks for the reviews again, sorry about the errors and grammars, this fic have no beta so i alone trying to lessen the errors also english isnt my first language so i havdd my own difficulties, but i dont have all the time to double check yet. Anyways about the plot yes i try to reverse their roles but not totally, its quite odd for me to not keep some of their own traits and im into experimenting their roles her just what i do to Tomoe since i dont like her being crazy, and im at just the beginning of develophng it, i hope you understand :) love lots..**

**Disclaimer: I dont own my otome nor mai hime character just barrowing them heyeah..**

* * *

Being hurt?

Yeah, I know it's not that easy, hard to forget, to move on and the hardest is to love again. Some people say "You fill find someone better."

Investing love in a relationship is a difficult thing to do as an individual. Do they really know what really love is? Do they really know how to feel what other people feels? If they do really know what love is, why is it still there are lots of people wants to play games with it?

Sometimes, I don't know why we keep on loving someone though we know they do not love us in return. Why we still take care on a person though we know they do not care about us? Is it kinda sort of moving ourselves forward to maturity? Or pulling our hearts in a six feet under a ground of loneliness?

I've been hurt countless times before, being dumped and rejected many times to the point of being trashed. I've been wondering do I need to get hurt just to feel what love is? Do I need to cry just to feel how hard it is to assembled a broken heart? For how many times should I need to love and just being wasted? Do I really need to wear a facade of happiness in my face, when I know my own heart is crying and bleeding?

Everything is just getting complicated and difficult, I don't even know where to start all over again. Because I know it is ver painful feeling. I just wanted to keep my self busy, just making my brain not remind of how wasted I am this time emotionally.

Can anybody hear the beating of my heart?

Days passed by so fast and turned to weeks after that one eventful night for her, and receiving an unexpected text message. Kuga Natsuki tried to forget about it. Even though her heart and mind is in a great chaos of how this single message affected her so much.

She tried on keeping her self busy studying to the extent of helping some errands for the student council. Wearing her facade infront of her friends including her cousins, though the latter knows best that something is bothering deep inside her, but they just keep it to their self, for not wanting to pry on their cousin's problems. They know when not to bother about it and knows that a day will come and eventually she will opened up to them. And they makes sure to let their cousin know they are just always by her side to support her no matter what happens.

Summer break is fast approaching, few more days and it's already time to have a vacation from school. This is what the students been waiting for to come, a long vacation after headbreaking examinations they have to finnished at the last day of summer term.

Natsuki with her friends, they decided to have lunch together and gather at the cafeteria. Happily munching their foods and a more on talking, bickering and laughed heartily with their funny antics, and also with some gossips.

"Natsuki your sister called last night" it was Nina who speak up to caught her attention.

"She's so worried sick about you not answering her calls this past few days."

After Nina finished talking, she found herself being stared by different confussed eyes; owned by her friends present at that table.

"What?" she asked.

"We dough you don't have a sibling?" it was Haruka who bravely asked what everyone's question.

"It's thought Haruka dear." Reito corrected his lover's mispronounced word.

All occupants on that table minus Natsuki, Yukino and Haruka turned their attention to Reito with suprised look and he just ignore it by throwing back the attention to Natsuki "We would greatly glad to know about this matter Kuga-san?"

"To be precise she a sister of mine by marraige only not by blood." she explained briefly as she can and turned her attention towards Nina "don't worry ill call her later, i just forgot where i put my phone."

To be honest after receiving that message, I absentmindedly throw my phone somewhere and quite not to remember and didn't bother to look for it. It's a fact that see wanted to keep for herself.

"Okay." only word she heard from Nina's reply.

Later that day after all of her classes ended, Kuga Natsuki decided to stay behind the classroom and sit at a vacant chair near the window, particularly where Fujino occupied before. Her mind drifted off to a certain brunette used to sit on this chair, and thinking what might be the reason she stopped attending school.

For quite sometimes now, and just finding herself wondering about the troublemaker. And looking at the view outside the window, and questioned mentally what might the brunette find so interesting to the extent of ignoring her teachers discussion during that time she still attends class, and always noticed the blank stares the brunette showing during class hour.

Head resting on her right palm, eyes closed, free hands tracing invicible patterns on the desk and humming a soft tune, the blunette didn't realize she fall asleep at the peacefulness surrounds her. At the hallway the headmistress checking everyroom to locked up, and halted at where the blunette is at rest peacefully.

Coughing sound caugh Natsuki off guard and straightened herself after realizing who it was; the headmistress.

"I see your still here Kuga-san, do you know what time is it already?"

"Yes maam, I fell asleep but Im going home now."

As the head. Remembering something she halted the blunette and asked "Well since you are still here by the way, can you go to the office I have something to discuss with you."

"Yes maam." bowing her head, the gakuenchuo turned her back and leave. While the blunette gathered her things and walked towards the heads office without delay.

Kuga-Natsuki racked her brain, trying to think of a reason for being called to the office so that she could come up with a story or an excuse to get out of it, well first she isn't the type to cause trouble so her head can't think of any idea.

What could be so big that she'd be called to the office? Had they looked at in her locker and found something bad? Surely you didn't get called to the office for a jar of mayo right?

Then another possibility occured to her also remembered Nina about the call she didn't answered, and she felt nervous. Her family...had something happened to them? Her legs turned jelly and she stopped walking. That was definitely the kind of thing a person would be called out for - a family situation. Something really terrible, like an accident or. . . Or worse 'No.'

She moved quickly now, down the hall, around the corner and up the half flight of stairs to the heads office. When she walked in, the secretary recognized her, she beamed at Natsuki and picked up the phone.

"Kuga Natsuki is here, Miss Graceburt." She put down the phone "You can go right in now Kuga-san,"

Still feeling shaky, Natsuki went to the door and rapped. A familiar stern voice rang out "Come in, Kuga-san."

She opened the door. The stern looking headmistress was behind her desk, and for a while, she looked pleased to see her. There were two chairs facing the large desk, and Sanada-sensei was sitting in one of them. He turned as she approached, and she thought what might the reason is. "Hello, Kuga-san," he said.

"Sit down," the headmistress said, are thet here to give her a bad news about her family? No, that couldn't be it.

The headmistress spoke first "Id like to ask you something to do for us Kuga-san."

Sighing with relief Natsuki darted back and forth between Sanada and Miss Maria. "what is it Miss Maria? I would gladly to do it."

Sanada nodded and spoke gently "It's about Fujino-san." a little surprised and nodded as a response for him to continue "actually this is just between the school staff and her knows the reasons why she stopped coming to school, but we have no choice since we have some urgent errands needed to attend right now, and we don't have anyone else to ask since the other staffs went home already, were lucky eniugh to see you." he smiled at her.

"What can I do?"

"Despite her mischevious behaviour Fujino-san is an exceptional student, she decided to stop for personal reasons but we are giving her weekly homeworks to atleast continue her studies at home, but due to circumstances we can't deliver her the papers for we have to go anytime now and be back before the new term starts. Can you send this files to her and collect the last homework we gave?" handing her the file and gladly accepted it.

"Im pleased to help, but one problem."

"What is it?"

"I don't know where she lives."

"Here, her address stated their and also her phone and home number." the headmistress handed her a piece of paper and accepted it.

After reading the content on the paper, a little doubt crossed her head "You said earlier, this situation is a secret. Is it really okay if I'm the one to handed the files?"

"Yes it is alright Kuga-san." the headmistress answered "we already gave her a call and noticed about the situation, that a random student will be sending her the papers."

"I see, so their is no problem then I will also keep this a secret. So i'll be going now, please excuse me Miss Maria."

She bowed her head, and after being dismissed and given the instruction she needed to do after handing the papers to Fujino, a small smile crept on her face as she walked out the office leaving Miss Maria and Mister Sanada, and headed straight to her destination Fujino's place.

"That went well." Sanada spoke.

"I guess we should go now, we don't want to make this exchange program to wait any longer."

At the café downtown, a jazz music playing on the backround making the place more relaxed a certain brunette entertaining every customer that came and to serve their orders. This is how Fujino Shizuru's been doing for almost a month now. Wiping a newly washed mug to dry, she is talking with one of her old time customer and friend; Tomoe Margaruitte, a teal head with grey eyes woman atlest two to three years older than the brunette, enjoyed her time talking and entertaining with Shizuru "Since you started working full time here, lots of young people keep on coming back here," glancing at a group of high school girls at the corner "look likes they are not here to have some coffee instead they just wanted to see and ogle you." facing the brunette again with a disgusted look from seeing a guy winked at her.

"Ara... Your also at fault here too you know." she shrugged and turned her back to place the mug at the rack.

Who wouldn't want to see Margaruitte anyway? She is a famous model after all, just taking her vacation from working, and for the reason they became close she is a regular customer ever since before she became a model and her grandmother quite fond of her. The woman stayed at the cafe for almost a whole day, and sometime comes to help around serving customers.

"Hey Shizuru," the teal head woman called.

"What?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

There she goes again courting the brunette, she faced Tomoe with disbelief showing on her face "uh..uh, You alredy know what my answer Tomoe, No."

The older woman rolled her eyes after she heard the latters reply and playfully replied "oh come on? And how many times you have to reject me before I can go on a date with you?" and laugh lightly with her own friend's antics. Yes, its been years Tomoe keep on asking her for a date. Four long years had been passed and she never gives up despite on countless times of being rejected over and over.

It's not like she doesn't find Tomoe attractive to not harbour an attraction towards her, its just her own personal dilemma when it comes to relationships, she can't even imagine herself being involved in a romantic relationship with someone else.

"You already know my reasons right, since you always hear it from me." sighing and looked over at the window "I can't imagine myself being part of a relationship, I can't even imagine myself loving someone in a romantic way, hope that you understand Tomoe."

"Geez... How many time do i have to hear that line? But still i am not yet giving up on you Shizuru." she smiled warmly at the brunette and continue to sipped her coffee "know what Shizuru, someday I hope you'll fall inlove with me... Someday" and laugh at her own words.

Hearing those words coming from Tomoe Margaruitte caught the brunette off guard'wow someone like her saying those words is priceless,' she giggled at her friends declaration"We will see if that comes." and winked.

Raising her cup of coffee while saying "Touché!"

Picking up another newly washed mug and wipped it dry, her attention drifted to a certain blunette outside the cafe, just across the street and gracefully walking toward the cafe, and stopped just right the window and waved a hand to her 'What is she doing here? Is she here to meet someone?'seems like answering her question, the blunette stepped inside and walked towards her direction.

"Good evening, how can I help you beautiful lady?" the brunette greeted with a hint of seduction on her voice.

"Hmmm I want you alone privately tonight, and I want your full attention only to me." Natsuki replied equally seductive voice and a wink.

"Huh?" the only word Shizuru managed to say.

"I've been so lonely this past few weeks without you around at school, so I decided to come over and visit you honey, and let's have some fun alone after closing this shop. I'll be waiting." without any single reply from the shocked and embarrased brunette, she blow a kiss before turning around and find herself a sit to wait.


	7. Chapter 7: Hole

**Disclaimer: Don't own my hime characters.**

**Enjoy reading..**

* * *

"Who was that girl?"

Tomoe asked the brunette standing across the counter as the said person sat on the corner alone, away from other customer's view.

"Just my classmate, a transferred student."

The brunette simply answered, still surprised by the blunette's sexy words earlier, and her eyes wandered on the sitting figure on the corner.

"Ara, she still have the guts to surprise me."

She edged along the counter to get into a position where she could have a better look at the blunett. She wasn't any good at reading her facial expression, and she certainly couldn't read her mind. Once she could see her face, she knew she was feeling something stronger than simple regret. She'd never seen her looked so sad before. She must have really something in mind that makes her look so sad without noticing it herself. The brunette could swear she saw a tear forming in those beautiful viridian eyes, which was ridiculous, of course, because a perfect girl like Natsuki isn't the type to show emotions of sadness.

'Or did she? Because right now she could see the tears forming on those beautiful eyes.'

Stunned, it took her a moment to react before she turned her back out of Natsuki's line of sight.

'She'd be so embarassed if she finds out I saw her at the edge of crying!'

Later on the teal headed woman excused herself after a phone call and goodbye since it's already getting late, and the shop will be closing after the last customer leave, of course that doesn't include the still waiting blunette. Sighing to herself the brunette started cleaning the counter, checking inventories, setting off the machines and started wiping the tables. As she reached the blunettes table, and found her sleeping in a sitting position.

'She looked so beautiful an serene, maybe I should invite her to stay tonight, It's quite so late to let her walk alone.'

Slowly she reached the sleeping blunette's shoulder and slightly tapped her to wake up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty time to wake up now."

But the blunette's head tilted a little bit and didn't open her eyes yet, and an idea popped on her head, so she leaned down forward to her ears to blow hot breath, and it didn't fail the brunette's intention, she turned her head to face the sleeping beauty and meet by a stunning viridian eyes, that caught her breath suddenly, to fully see such a cute puppy eyes reaction, she almost wanted to squel.

"Ara! I didn't knew you could also make such cute expression Na-Tsu-ki."

She whispered her name seductively on the girl's ear before straighten up herself and offered her hand to the stunned blunette, who quickly regained herself.

"I don't know you're reason why you are here and waited for me, but I wanted you to stay tonight it's already late and dangerous for you to walked alone."

The offered hand politely accepted by the blunette after regaining herself minutes ago to stand.

"Okay, I'll take the offer."

She looked outside the window to see the lonely dark street.

"I don't want to stimble a vampire on my way home, hehehe. And by the way my reason I waite.."

Before Natsuki can even finished here words, a loud growling sound comming from the brunette, and she stared at her incrudulous like she grows a flower on her head.

"My! Sorry about that can't stop it hehe."

Shizuru apologized with a blush painted on her cheeks, and embarrasment showed on her face.

"We should head upstair and have some food, before you tell the reason why you waited for me. And maybe your hungry too, you never accepted my offer earlier and also didn't order something so I'm guessing your hungry too."

"It's okay I don't feel like eating, but a cup of tea is fine with me."

"Sure, got plenty of them, just follow me."

Shizuru walked inside a door next to the counter and Natsuki follows. Inside the blunette saw another door at the end and a stair were the brunette takes and she follwed silently. As they reached upstair stepping inside after opening a mahogany door, Natsuki find herself liking the area.

It is bigger than the shop downstair. Ashgray marbled floor, walls painted in darker shade of gray, at the right corner an arm lenght wide glass window, from ceiling to floor high, set next to it on the wall and 80 inches flatscreen tv, complete with dvd component and sound system, paintings and pictures also placed on the wall. And there is a black and red sectional sofa, partnered wit a red round cuddle sofa on the center a bean shaped coffee table, floor covered with red carpet. But before they came on the living room, they passed two door facing at the hallway must be the bedrooms. The kitchen was next to the living room, separated only by a black counter.

"You should wait for me in the living room, I'll check my Mother first then after we eat."

The brunette asked, and answered by a simple nod and the blunette set herself on the living room, before Shizuru went to her grandmother's room.

"Mother, Are you awake?"

There is no answer, and a silent breathing can be heard from the bed, and she stepped closer on the bed and checked if the medicine's and food she left earlier has been taken, and collect the used plates.

"I have a new friend staying over tonight, you can meet her in the morning she's so lovely and I'm sure you will like her."

She her grandma's forehead and stroke her cheeks slightly.

"Sweetdreams Mother I love you."

Shizuru found Natsuki sitting on the carpeted floor reading a book, she smiled at the view infront of her.

"There is a large sofa, why sitting on the floor?"

The question surprised the blunette and darted her eyes towards her reading intruder standing behind the round sofa.

"I'm more comfortable here."

"Uhmn, alright just feel at home ok? While I'll cook some food to eat."

Natsuki nodded as her response on Shizuru, and the latter went to the kitchen and cook some food and washed the used plate she got from the room. After 15minutes of cooking she called the blunette and have a silent diner, she forced Natsuki to try her cooking and liked it that she even asked for seconds.

Natsuki voluntere to clean the table, plate and cooking utensils. After cleaning the dishes Shizuru invited her to come inside her room and offered the bathroom and a change, while she used her grandmother's bath.

They were sitting on the bedroom floor while Natsuki explained to the brunette her reasons of her sudden visit, and handed the printouts that Sanada-sensei gave for Shizuru's homework and collect her last weeks homework and placed it inside her bag, not wanting to forget it tommorrow.

She picked up some of the brunette's test paper and checked the contents written on it.

"Advance Physics? You're taking up advanced subject?"

The blunette asked her friend who turned her head from the paper she's working.

"Yes, I've done the physics 1 so I'm taking physics 2 now, not only physics also 2 more advance subject."

Shizuru answered confidently, and returned her attention on her paper in hand.

"I see now, why they let you do home studying, your not even sick to consider easily since your a troublemaker, must be the brains."

"You don't know me at all."

Shizuru smiled at her.

"Have you not checked the student rankings, do you?"

"Uh, I didn't know there is such thing like ranking here in Fuuka."

"Oh, sorry I forgot the last post has been remove since examination is taking place now, and be posted again after the summer class end, you seem relaxed bout the exam."

"Not really, I just study in advance so I won't be nervous during the test."

Natsuki and Shizuru continued to study in silence, the brunette on her homeworks solving problems, while the blunette keeps reading on her textbook in Japanese History, not bothering to take glances with their studying companion.

Almost two hours the last time they talked and Shizuru decided to take a break when she noticed that Natsuki is already sleeping while holding her book. She don't want to wake the sleeping blunette and slowly scoop her up, placed on the bed and tuck her in the comforter and gather their things on the table.

Feeling so sleepy, her eyelids already falling and her mind drifting to dreamland due to an exhausted day on work and studying, the brunette just decided to lay down beside the blunette she didn't even realized that she placed her arms on Natsuki's waist and snuggle closer, and relaxed herself from the warmth of the sleeping blunette.

-e.u.e-

Walking on a familiar hallways alone, and looked around to find any sign of even a single soul, she opened every door she finds and check, but failed to see any sign of life, and started to shout every name she knew who attends this school. Her friends, suitors, fans and even her teachers, but there is no one can hear her voice, even herself and just keep on trying to scream but it is still no use at all.

Giving up on screaming, she continue to walk the hallways and panic starts to grow, but she pushed it on the back og her head to calm down and search for someone. As she reached the corner and find a stair that she know by heart where it leads to, and she started to ascend the steps, but after few steps the lights starts to flicker, the stairs seems to swirl and her panic this time starts to grow bigger and her body trembled with fear, but with a little will left in her she started to run upstairs, turning on the corner with another stairs, not wasting a second she reached her destination, Garderobe's student council office.

Slowly she reached for the door handle, and she felt more nervous than exhausted from running the stairs, sweats forming on her palm, slowly opened the door while keeping her eyes closed, afraid on seeing the room empty like the other rooms. And to her relief the most sweetest voice in the world calling her name, just like how she remembered it the last time she hear the voice.

The way this voice makes her heart skipped a beat, the same sweet voice who controls her happiness.

"Natsuki."

A smile formed on her face and slowly she opened her eyes, and behold infront of her a girl with the most beautiful deep blue eyes, staring directly into her own green orbs, a smile painted on her beautiful porcelain face, making Natsuki smile for herself, raven hair swaying with the wind coming from the open window where the girl is standing.

She released the air she's been holding in her lungs since the moment she opened her eyes without realizing it. First step, second step, she was trying to control on launching herself forward to the waiting girl.

"Natsuki, where have you been? I've be..."

Without finishing the girls word Natsuki fails miserably to control herself the moment she hears the sweet voice, and run forward to attached herself with the waiting brunette, hugging her tightly like she is holding for dear life.

Losing control of her emotion, Natsuki starts shaking, and sobbing to the girl holding and hugging her affectionately, running a soothing hand to her own midnight tresses, that slowly make the blunette's sobbing calm down, but her tears wont stop flowing.

Natsuki raised her head to look directly into deep blue eyes, her senses calmed down. But suddenly the wind starts to blow colder and stronger, like a snow storm is coming. She looked over the girl's shoulder, there she saw shadows floating outside the window looking at her directly with burning and judging eyes, as if like she is doing the most horrible thing in the world.

She one stepped backwards, eyes widened with fear and trying to voice out something, but fails to spoke. Suddenly the shadows moved closer to reached for the brunette's shoulder, but the latter doesn't feel or noticed their presence or maybe she is just ignoring them. Separating herself away from the brunette and try to convey a message but fails again, so she reached for the girl's hand, but the shadow suddenly pulled her to the window, surprised showed on her face and fears on her blue eyes, and tried to reached for Natsuki arms and fail to hold her.

"Natsuki help me.."

The girl pleaded for help as tears forming in her eyes, the blunette stood frozen in her place as she keep on staring at the shadow's eyes, contemplating to make a move.

"Natsuki, please.."

The brunette started to sobbed uncontrollably, catching the blunette's attention.

Seems like Natsuki feels so defeated by the shadows blazing gaze's on her, despite the brunette's sobbing Natsuki stepped backwards and showing a guilty expression on her face as she mouthed a word 'Sorry' and started to run awayfrom the sobbing girl, on her head she keeps on repeating.

"I'm such a coward!"

And..

"I'm sorry!"

While tears flowing on her face as she continues to run without looking the way she's going.

The further she runs, the way starts to get darker and darker than before. As she glance forward and noticed there is nothing to see around her, but she still keep on running away.

Running away from her feelings she have, the person who she loved the most, someone that accepted her after being rejected and battered her feelings so many times by people around her.

'I'm hurting her just like the way I've been hurt before.' the blunette thought to herself while running endlessly. 'And I know she need someone who isn't coward like me.'

'Someone strong enough to stand for her, unlike me who like's to run away.'

Lost on herself debating over her feelings, she didn't notice a gaint dark hole ahead, until she found herself falling to the endless hole as she screamed for help, but hear voice still can't be heard, and tears continue to fall freely till she closed her eyes and shutting her self with darkness of the hole falling and whispered her name.

"Lena.."

Natsuki finds herself crying the moment she wakes up from her dream, and silently starts to cry again slowly wiping her tears with the back of her hands, but she can't stop from crying and try to control herself miserably failing to do so, afraid to wake the sleeping brunette beside her, she feel so vulnerable right now. Then she feels the girl hugged her waist tight enough to comfort Natsuki and a head leaned over her shoulder, to cause the blunette to froze on her place and waited for the brunette to talk, but it never came.

The moment the blunette in her arms starts shaking, Shizuru awaken from her own slumber and groggily sat up to see why the blunette is shaking and found out that she is having a bad dream, causing her to tremble and cry while sleeping. Shizuru tried to wipe her teats and wake her up, but before she can even touch the girl's cheek, her arms moved covering her face and continue to cry and whimper some words the brunette can't hear clearly. Shizuru observe the girl waiting to move her arms away from her face, but it didn't happen. She wanted to wake her up, but she considered the girl's feeling that she might not want to be seen being so vulnerable .

Breathing out heavily, slowly she slumped down again beside the blunette, scoot her again but this time on a clear state of mind, thinking this might help to calm Natsuki even just a little bit.

Moments later the sobbing starts to calm down, little whispers of 'Sorry' now can be heard clearly, over and over repeating many times. Her silent crying continues, the brunette scoot her closer and whisper on the blunette's ear.

"It's okay Natsuku, calm down please."

Hushing slowly to the sleeping blunette even though she knew it can't be heard, but who knows right?

As Shizuru listened on the crying girl silently, the blunette moved her arm, trying to wipe her tears 'good she's awake now, I hope she stops crying now.' the brunette thought. Seconds later the silent crying turned to sobbing again, the blunette trying to wipe her tears and stifle her sobbing. Shizuru cannot take it anymore, a tugged on her heart with the blunette's cry, she remember the times when her grandmother cries when she missed Mom, and all I can do is to hug her tight that makes her grandma calm down and falls asleep.

And so she hugged Natsuki's waist tighter just enough not to squeze and lean her head on her shoulder, silently comforting the girl. Shizuru felt the blunette's froze in place, and tensed she wanted to say soothing word but dcided to against it and keep silent.

Later on the tensed shoulder Shizuru's been leaning on starts to relaxed, making the brunette to sigh slowly also relaxing herself.

Natsuki slowly turned around and didn't bother to get away from the brunette's arm, and nuzzled on Shizuru's neck even moved closer on the hug to hug the brunette back.

"Shi-Shizuru?"

"Hmn?"

"I can forgive you taking advantage on me tonight."

"Wha-?!"

"Just keep quite and cuddle me tonight."

Natsuki smile as she nuzzled her on Shizuru's neck, knowing that the brunette is blushing, and try to fall asleep again but this no more bad dreams.


End file.
